


El amante del rey

by AbiHummel3007



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone loves Otabek, Except JJ, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, JJ actually hates him, JJ is cheating on his wife, JJ is horrible, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not happy yurio, Otabek has a crush, Otabek is a good guy, Otabek is the savior, Poor yurio, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, Yuri is the mistress, Yurio needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiHummel3007/pseuds/AbiHummel3007
Summary: El Hada amante de un Rey casado, amante por costumbre... El Hada salvada por el Héroe... Porque el Hada y el Héroe siempre fueron el uno para el otro...Fandom: Yuri on Ice!!!Pairing: JJxYurio (Inicio)OtabekxYurio (Final)Este fic se encuentra publicado en otra página, pero soy la misma persona, incluso el pseudónimo es el mismo, es un fic viejo pero ando pasando mis cosas para Ao3
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	1. El amante del rey

**Author's Note:**

> Si tengo que ser sincero el pairing the JJ con Yurio siempre me ha gustado y siempre he creído que es super tóxico xD así que de ahí salió este fic. El fic tiene cuatro años desde que se escribió, así que espero que sepan disculpar mis errores de redacción.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo como para aceptar ese trato? Rebajarse a ser el amante del canadiense… Acostarse con alguien a punto de casarse… Acostarse con alguien casado… No podía recordar siquiera los motivos que lo habían llevado a eso, ya no podía pensar en una sola razón para permanecer ahí… Pero… Pero no podía dejarlo… No quería dejarlo, llevaba un año en eso… Por alguna razón se había aferrado a eso, se aferraba al “Rey JJ”, todo había empezado en el GPF, había fallado en alcanzar el oro… Con todo y que había superado el récord de Victor solo había obtenido la plata, había quedado debajo del maldito cerdo japonés

Había quedado destruido… Molesto… Y ahí había aparecido JJ con su “oferta”, sexo para olvidar… Solo placer, lo que los dos necesitaban para olvidar sus fracasos… Le había entregado su primera vez en un arrebato… El canadiense estaba comprometido pero poco importaba, al final, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente… Una sola vez no lastimaba a nadie o eso pensaba al principio… Pero ahí estaba, un año después, envuelto en las sábanas de la cama de un motel barato mientras el “Rey” se vestía y se acomodaba ese anillo dorado que simbolizaba su matrimonio… Que lo marcaba como el amante… Como el sucio secreto que nadie debe descubrir…

Lo que debía ser un acostón de una noche se había vuelto costumbre… Una rutina cada que coincidían en una competencia o un entrenamiento… Era un manso gatito en las manos del moreno… Se daba vergüenza después del sexo… Le daba asco saber que su cuerpo se había habituado a las maneras del mayor… Lo ponía furioso la manera precisa en la que el egocéntrico patinador tocaba sus puntos buenos… No conocía nada más… Lo siguió con la mirada mientras terminaba de arreglarse la ropa… Suspiró un poco

-En un mes empiezan los eventos clasificatorios para el Grand Prix Final… Esperemos que nos asignen juntos este año también gatito ruso…- bufó sin responder y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo, su largo cabello rubio desparramado en la almohada… ¿Qué le esperaba si seguía así? –Hey… Te estoy hablando…- el rostro ajeno ya estaba muy cerca del suyo, desvió la mirada cuando el otro presionó sus labios sobre los suyos –Me gusta tu pelo… No lo cortes…- susurró sobre sus labios y se apartó saliendo de inmediato, no lo quería… No se querían más allá del buen sexo… Pero no quería dejarlo… No podía dejarlo… JJ no lo permitiría para empezar

-Maldito seas…- ellos no eran nada, no eran siquiera amigos pero el moreno era posesivo, era dominante cuando se lo proponía… El sexo era bueno… Pero si estaba de malas era cruel… Podía ser incluso humillante… Al final nadie estaba a la altura del “Rey”

Para evitarlo se había distanciado del resto… Del cerdo, de Victor y por sobre todo de Otabek, solo era un chiquillo de 16 años y esa había sido la única forma que se le había ocurrido para protegerse… Cortar lazos… Pretender no soportarlos y alejarse poco a poco… Ser el amante del rey tenía su precio… Y comenzaba a pesarle… Realmente era un peso que comenzaba a asfixiarlo… ¿El placer lo valía? No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a la soledad… Nadie se acercaba a él cuando era un niño por su mala actitud, así que no era falta de costumbre… Pero ¡Por amor a dios! Hasta al cerdo extrañaba de lo aislado que comenzaba a sentirse.

Se enderezó y levantó para darse una ducha antes de volver al hotel oficial, miró su celular que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y suspiró, no tenía el valor de tratar de reconectar con el resto de patinadores… No había vuelto a coincidir con Otabek… Y mucho menos con el cerdo y Victor… Con eso de que se habían casado, retirado e instalado en el pueblo natal del japonés… Suspiró y desechó la idea, no era un buen momento y además ni siquiera tenía idea de que decirles… De cómo iniciar la conversación…

Dejó el aparato ahí y se fue a bañar, una larga y necesaria ducha, se miró en el espejo al salir con el pelo mojado… ¡Maldito fuera! Le había dejado algunas marcas en los hombros y el cuello, si Yakov las veía lo iba a asesinar… Maldijo en ruso antes de irse a vestir, se había puesto de mal humor, se arregló y tomo su celular para abandonar la habitación, salió de la habitación y mientras bajaba a la recepción su teléfono empezó a vibrar, alzó ambas cejas, hablando del Kazajistán… Dudó varios segundos antes de tomar la llamada

-Yuri Plisetsky… un milagro que tomes mi llamada…- la voz tranquila del pelinegro lo relajo increíblemente, la voz de su primer amigo… Con lo mal que lo había tratado en ese año y aun así lo estaba buscando de nuevo

-Otabek….- respondió con calma sin saber que más decir, no sabía por dónde empezar a justificarse, suspiró un poco

-¿Estas libre? Supe que estas de entrenamiento en Canadá y yo si tengo algo de tiempo libre… ¿un café?- alzó ambas cejas, no esperaba una invitación… ¿Hace cuánto que no salía con nadie? Un café sonaba tentador, salió del motel

-Sí… Tengo algo de tiempo…- no podía desaprovechar esa buena oportunidad de ver a alguien además del canadiense fuera de una competencia -¿Dónde nos vemos?- se acercó a la avenida para tomar un taxi al hotel

-Paso por ti a tu hotel… ¿En cuál estas?- le dio la dirección mientras un auto se paraba, cortaron la comunicación y él se encamino a su habitación para ponerse algo distinto.

A los 30 minutos recibió un texto del contrario informándole que estaba en el lobby, tomo su celular y su cartera antes de salir de su habitación y bajar a buen pasó, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan emocionado por ver a alguien más? En cuanto lo vio ahí en la recepción tuvo deseos de casi saltarle encima, tenía siglos sin verlo, sin embargo se contuvo y se acercó con su andar descuidado de siempre, como restándole importancia al asunto, carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención y el de cabellos negros se giró para mirarlo, le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de hablar, tan serio y formal como siempre.

-¿Nos vamos Yuri?- tenía casi un año de no verlo pero ahí estaba, lucía idéntico –Hay una buena cafetería no muy lejos…- asintió ligeramente… Si JJ se enteraba estaría muy molesto pero de alguna forma eso lo hacía más emocionante…

-Vámonos entonces…- siguió al más alto al exterior donde los esperaba ya la motocicleta del contrario, el otro le ofreció un casco y ambos se montaron en el vehículo para salir de ahí

Se montó detrás de él y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el otro arrancaba, el aire en su rostro, el cuerpo ajeno tan cerca del suyo… Se sentía tan bien… Se sentía libre, se sentía listo para comerse al mundo, cerró los ojos y estrechó el abrazo apoyando su rostro en la espalda ajena, fue un trayecto rápido pero satisfactorio de cierta manera… Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cafetería, lucía bien… Casi hogareña... Se quitó el casco y sacudió su largo cabello, ya le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y le estorbaba un poco pero siempre lo llevaba suelto

-Nunca creí que lo dejarías crecer tanto…- comento el mayor mientras tomaba el casco de sus manos y se desmontaba también para quitarse el propio y acomodar la moto adecuadamente, paso una mano por su cabello y suspiró

-Yo tampoco… Pero mírame ahora…- susurro divertido, se acomodó un poco la sudadera para ocultar mejor las marcas que le había dejado el canadiense -¿Entramos?- susurro, no quería ahondar en el tema…

-Entremos…- corroboro el más alto mientras lo guiaba al interior del local, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, tenía siglos que no iba a un lugar así… Un mesero los guío a un puesto libre y se sentaron uno frente al otro, se miraron un segundo y ambos rieron sin pensar mucho, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, tenían mucho sin verse… No sabían por dónde empezar a hablar… Casi seis meses sin verse las caras había creado una especie de barrera entre los dos…

El mismo chico apareció a su lado para darles las cartas y se retiró para darles tiempo de elegir que iban a ordenar, fue una excusa perfecta para dejar de mirarse… Tenía mucho que no se sentía nervioso por algo o alguien, se sentía extrañamente bien, podía sentirse adolescente… Solo el Kazajistán tenía ese efecto, a su lado no se sentía en la tensión de la competencia… A pesar de ser competidores no sentía una amenaza o un peligro… Si no todo lo contrario se sentía seguro…

El ambiente entre ellos poco a poco se fue relajando a partir de ahí, cuando quiso darse cuenta ambos estaban hablando y riendo como si no hubiera pasado un día, ya recordaba por que le agradaba tanto el más alto, el porque era su mejor amigo, ambos bebían café al charlar cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era… Cerró los ojos un segundo, realmente tenía mala suerte si se lo había ido a topar en ese lugar… ¿Por qué el canadiense tenía que estar ahí de entre todos los lugares?

-Que sorpresa verlos aquí Otabek… Yuri…- la molesta voz de JJ llegó a sus oídos y lo hizo estremecerse muy apenas, había fantaseado con que los viera juntos pero no creyó que realmente fuese a suceder, se iba a meter en graves problemas con él, se giró para verlo y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver que iba con su esposa

-JJ…- respondió secamente apretando un poco la taza entre sus manos, el ambiente había cambiado, al menos él podía sentir la tensión que no dejaba de crecer entre ellos

-¿Qué hay?- respondió Otabek alzando una mano a manera de saludo hacia el canadiense y su mujer –Felicidades por su matrimonio por cierto…- era cierto, esos dos tenían tiempo sin verse, la chica los saludo también… Y después silencio… Tenso silencio… Por amor a Dios que se fueran a otra mesa de una vez… Si de todas formas más tarde tendría que enfrentar los reproches del moreno quería aprovechar el resto del día con Otabek

Finalmente la pareja se excusó y se fueron a sentar a otra mesa, al fin paz, o algo así puesto que el ambiente no volvió a ser el mismo, era como si la tensión traída por el matrimonio permaneciera flotando ahí entre ellos, suspiró y se terminó su bebida de un trago, sentía la mirada del canadiense clavada en su nuca así que lo mejor era salir de ahí… No podría relajarse sabiendo que todos sus movimientos eran vigilados

-¿Y si nos vamos…?- sugirió con aparente indiferencia dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa

-Me parece bien…- su contrario se empinó el resto de su café también y llamo al mesero con un gesto para pedir la cuenta, el mayor no lo dejó verla simplemente dejo su tarjeta y se la regreso al joven que los atendía –Yo invitó esta vez…- bufó mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja, no le hacía gracia pero de alguna manera no lo molestaba del todo, escuchó una silla moverse detrás de ellos mientras esperaban que les llevarán de regreso la tarjeta del mayor, su celular vibró, suspiró leve y reviso el aparato, un mensaje simple “Esta noche… El mismo lugar”, estaba en serios problemas… Apretó el aparato entre sus manos y lo guardo sin siquiera responder -¿Estas bien?- al parecer se le notaba en el semblante

-No es nada…- susurro y lo miró –Solo vámonos pronto…- el otro lo miró un segundo antes de que apareciera el mesero con la tarjeta y el Boucher, el otro firmó y ambos se levantaron para irse

Salieron y se subieron a la moto, no le importaba mucho a donde lo llevará, solo quería alejarse, alejarse de todo… No pensar en lo que se le venía encima… Se abrazó a él con fuerza todo el trayecto con los ojos cerrados… Tan sumido en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta que se habían detenido hasta que Otabek habló, con voz suave y tocando muy ligeramente sus manos, sabía que el mayor se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal con él

-Ya llegamos…- aflojó despacio el agarre hasta que lo soltó, se quitó el casco y se bajó del vehículo -¿Qué pasa Yuri? Estas tenso desde que JJ apareció…- ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo solo gruño y volvió a acomodarse el pelo

-Ves cosas… ¿Dónde estamos?- en seguida trató de desviar el tema, no le interesaba que el otro indagará más en el asunto

-Si tanto te molesta el cabello deberías cortarlo…- volvió a mirarlo, ¿Por qué no dejaba el tema por la paz? Y entonces lo notó… Le estaba mirando el cuello ¡Mierda! Se lo cubrió con la mano derecha –Vaya… El “Rey” es posesivo…- suspiró y se acomodó el cuello de la sudadera ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Lo miró de reojo algo tenso

-¿Tan obvio es?- susurró sin quitar su mano de su cuello, no quería que lo viera, no había más que sexo entre ellos ¿Cómo el Kazajistán lo había notado?

-Tú estabas tenso y él te mira como si le pertenecieras… Creó que quiere enterrarme 10 metros bajo tierra…- bufó una risa, seguramente no estaba tan alejado de la verdad -¿Te metí en problemas?- desestimo ese comentario con un gesto de su mano

-No pasa nada…- susurró –No será nada que no haya pasado antes…- se encogió de hombros –Vamos a donde sea que me hayas traído…- sonríe de medio lado

-Si vamos…- el otro no parecía del todo satisfecho con sus respuestas pero se bajó y lo guío a su destino, un mirador… Se parecía al de Barcelona donde se había hecho amigos… No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa por el recuerdo –¿Te gusta? Lo encontré el otro día…-

-Se parece muchísimo a donde nos conocimos…- susurro acercándose al borde para ver la ciudad con una sonrisa, era preciosa

-Lo sé…- lo sintió a su lado y suspiró, el sol ya comenzaba a bajar –Yuri… ¿Por qué sigues con él? Está casado…- suspiro y se apoyó en el barandal mirando hacia adelante

-No lo sé… Ni siquiera me gusta…- susurro cerrando los ojos cuando la brisa soplo en su rostro

-Sólo déjalo entonces…- lo miró de reojo –Déjalo y busca a alguien que realmente te quiera…- lo miró de reojo ¿Alguien que lo quisiera? Solo era un mocoso adolescente sin tiempo para nada más que entrenar… Probablemente a lo más que podría aspirar sería a relaciones como la que mantenía con el canadiense

-Los patinadores no tenemos tiempo para eso…- susurró sin pensar mirando al frente fijamente sin atreverse a mirar siquiera al más alto

-Yuri… Mírame…- se giró para mirarlo y entonces lo sintió… Otabek lo estaba besando, su cuerpo respondió solo… Lo beso despacio de vuelta abrazándolo suavemente… Era tan distinto… Ese beso se sentía bien… Se sentía correcto –Elíjeme a mi….- tal vez el Hada encajaba mejor con el Héroe que con el Rey… Se sonrió por el pensamiento… Si… Prefería estar a su lado… Enfrentaría la ira de JJ si Otabek estaba a su lado…


	2. El compañero del héroe

Y ahí estaba con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y una sudadera esperando en la mugrosa recepción de ese motel barato esperando a JJ, esperando al “Rey”, había decidido elegir a Otabek sobre el canadiense y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencia de su decisión, no era tan cobarde como para simplemente huir sin dar una explicación, se lo gritaría a la cara al moreno, no lo necesitaba más, no quería seguir donde estaba… Ahora entendía la diferencia… La diferencia entre ser un amante y ser un compañero…

La diferencia entre ser algo que debía ser escondido y algo que podía ser libre... Esa gran diferencia que hacia todo mejor… Suspiró y miró la pantalla de su celular para revisar la hora, ¿a qué maldita hora pensaba llegar el canadiense? Maldijo entre dientes golpeando el suelo con el pie ansiosamente, quería irse lo más pronto posible, Otabek había quedado de esperarlo cerca por si necesitaba algo o las cosas se ponían complicadas, si no aparecía en los próximos 5 minutos se largaría y le avisaría por mensaje y al diablo lo demás…

Estaba a punto de llamar al Kazajstán cuando el moreno entró en el lugar con unos lentes de sol en la cabeza, por dios… Ni siquiera había sol, cada segundo que pasaba se preguntaba más como había soportado tanto tiempo ese tipo de cosas, el canadiense lo ubico de inmediato y lo vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño, no estaba seguro de si era por lo de aquella tarde o por su cabello amarrado, el otro lo detestaba de sobremanera… El otro se acercó a grandes pasos a él…

-Yuri- ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno, rara vez se le escuchaba tan serio por algo -¿Qué te he dicho de tu cabello?- frunció el ceño más marcadamente

-Es mi cabello… No es asunto tuyo…- ya había sido mucho tiempo… Un año entero de lo mismo, esta vez no iba a ceder ni un poco en ese aspecto, le iba a recordar quien era realmente Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre ruso del hielo… No por nada había llegado al podio en su año debut como senior

-¿Estamos en nuestros días gatito?- ese maldito idiota estaba sacando boleto… Sin duda alguna que lo estaba haciendo enfadar, tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle una patada con toda su fuerza –O acaso es… ¿Otabek?- la forma siseante de decir el nombre ajeno le dio un mal sentimiento, simplemente el canadiense era una persona horrible en el fondo

-Eso es asunto mío JJ… No voy a seguir con esto…- lo mejor era ir al punto de una buena vez –Estoy harto…- las cosas como eran, ya no necesitaba del mayor para sentirse mejor por unos segundos antes de sentirse más vacío, más aislado… Había encontrado una persona que producía un efecto mucho mejor… Un efecto real… Ese simple beso en el mirador le había dado mucho más que todo el sexo del último año

-¿Y tú crees que eres tú el que decide?- una mano en su cintura, un tirón que lo llevó contra el pecho ajeno y un beso casi violento del otro –Tu eres mío gatito… Esto se acaba cuando yo me aburra…- una mano del canadiense le soltó el pelo sin apartarse ni un milímetro, le costó varios segundos recomponerse lo suficiente de la sorpresa para ponerle ambas manos en el pecho y tratar de alejarlo

-¡Suéltame!- alzó la voz un poco pero sin llamar demasiado la atención y sin embargo el otro se negaba a soltarlo -¡Suéltame maldito idiota!- el moreno era muy fuerte para él

-Arreglemos esto en la cama gatito…- la mano que estaba en su cintura bajó a su cadera en una caricia, las piernas le temblaron un segundo, el toque del más alto era preciso… Sabía dónde tocar pero por supuesto que no iba a ceder sólo por un poco de sexo.

Estaban en medio de un forcejeo en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, JJ obviamente quería llevarlo a la cama y él se resistía a caer tan bajo, era casi ridículo haber caído en una escena tan cliché como esa… Solo que eso no era una novela ni una película, aquí no había un héroe encantador que llegará a rescatarlo… Otabek estaba a una llamada de distancia pero en la posición en la que se encontraba le era imposible recurrir a eso.

Tenía que valerse por sí mismo, no era tan delicado como a la gente le gustaba pensar, por mucho que fuese tan joven encontraría como zafarse del más alto ya que al parecer a nadie en ese cochino establecimiento parecía importarle un pepino que básicamente el canadiense lo estuviera arrastrando hacia los elevadores, supuso que en un motel como en el que estaban ese tipo de escenas no eran tan poco comunes, el rubio y largo cabello que el otro había soltado le estorbaba dificultando aún más la tarea, se las ingenió lo mejor que pudo para golpearlo con la rodilla.

-¡Suéltame de una puta vez!- el canadiense había aflojado el agarre por el dolor acción que aprovecho para zafarse de su agarre con brusquedad –Vete a la mierda JJ… No soy tuyo…- más valía que eso le quedará muy claro al moreno, lo miró a la cara, el chico lucía francamente molesto

-¿Cuánto crees que te durará el gusto Yuri? No eres tan bueno en la cama…- oh no, esta vez no iba a caer en sus provocaciones

-No me importa… Simplemente ya no me interesa ser amante del “Rey”… Ya no te soporto…- se sacudió la ropa dando otro paso atrás dispuesto a irse de una buena vez de ese lugar –Tú tampoco eres tan bueno como crees…- agregó burlón antes de dar la media vuelta para alejarse antes de que el canadiense intentase reaccionar a sus palabras.

Salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar, a la calle… A la libertad… Lo había hecho… Se lo había dicho en la cara y a pesar de ese forcejeó inicial la cosa había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, llamó a Otabek a penas se alejó una cuadra… No había dejado al “Rey” para seguir siendo solo un amante, por supuesto que no… Había dejado a aquel hombre para buscar la sensación que le otorgaba el héroe de Kazajistán… La sensación de ser un compañero… El compañero del “Héroe”


End file.
